


your silence is deafening

by foreverobessed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin has a heat but it’s basically just cuddling, Angst, Baby Leia Organa, Baby Luke Skywalker, Cuddling & Snuggling, I can’t believe that’s a tag tbh, I hope I wrote Anakin’s trauma well idk what I’m doing, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Torture, Like really minor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mouth Sewn Shut, Mpreg, Mute Anakin Skywalker, Muteness, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Past Torture, Post Mpreg, Psychological Trauma, minor fluff, yeah just a warning for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Anakin was captured a year ago and they find him in a droid factory, with twins.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 196





	your silence is deafening

**Author's Note:**

> HIHIHI!! welcome to my first a/b/o piece without smut. hope you guys enjoy!

It was all so different now. Just over a year ago Obi-Wan and Anakin were the  _ team  _ fighting side by side with grins in their faces, and when they got onto the ship and in their quarters, significantly less clothing was on. Then suddenly on a mission on some Outer Rim planet Anakin had commed that he had seen Dooku and he never commed back. Their bond had suddenly just gone dormant. Obi-Wan could only assume that his  _ Omega  _ had a force suppressor collar on, it made his lips curl to think about it. 

He searched for Anakin for  _ months  _ with Ahsoka (it was a no brainer to assign her as his Padawan - she was both his and Anakin’s Padawan after all), the 501st and 212th had merged as one, but after a few months the Council forced them back into the battlefield. It wasn’t quite the same without Anakin’s grin at his side. They weren’t the  _ Team.  _

He was head to head with Ventress when she coyly mentioned, “I’ve seen your  _ boy.  _ He isn’t in good shape, Kenobi. I heard Dooku mention the first couple of months he’d just  _ scream  _ out for you. Now he isn’t doing much of speaking these days.”

Dread pooled in his stomach - did that mean Anakin was dead? No, no he couldn’t be. He  _ couldn’t  _ be. Obi-Wan looked up at Ventress, with anger in his gut and replied, “You really shouldn't have said that, darling.” Whenever Obi-Wan had faced off with Ventress Anakin had never liked the pet names - he stuck out his bottom lip and pouted but Obi-Wan would just kiss that pout away. His and Ventress’ fight ended like they always did - with her always running. He huffed when she got away, jumping away on a ship that swept under them. 

His comlink buzzed and it was a message from Ahsoka - the Battle was over. He looked around the freshly Separatist evacuated planet, with clones and droids alike fallen. How much would this war take from all of them? And how much did they all have left to give?

-

It’s really by chance that they find Anakin. They found one of their droid factories nestled in Wild Space and of course they sent Obi-Wan. When Obi-Wan’s hacking away droids he feels something in the Force. 

_ Pay attention,  _ the Force murmured to him and so he does. He stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes, he ignored the men around him and he felt something - something he hadn’t felt in a year along with something else. He weaved his way through the factory, passing many machines and hacking droids that were in his way. He knew he was where he was supposed to be when he saw two IG-100 MagnaGuard droids. His mind barely registered parrying and trading blows - barely registered cutting them down. 

Obi-Wan’s hand hesitated towards the door but he pushed it open, lightsaber unignited but ready in his hand. The door creaks open slowly, the room is metal box with a measly rug on the floor. There’s a small twin bed pushed into the corner of the room with a sheet and a quilt thrown over top of it. That isn’t what caught his eye though - it’s the two bassinets in the middle of the room and his Omega’s back facing his. Once he reached out he knew the baby  _ (babies! Anakin had twins)  _ were his. 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan called out, Anakin was hovering over one of the bassinets about to pick up one of the twins but he froze. He was met with silence but maybe Anakin was just in shock? 

_ (“I heard Dooku mention the first couple of months he’d just scream out for you. Now he isn’t doing much of speaking these days.” Ventress murmured in his head but he just ignored it.) _

When Anakin turned around his eyes went straight to his mouth - his mouth that had been sewn shut by expert hands. 

-

They take Anakin to the medbay as soon as they left the factory. He’s hesitant around everyone - not making sudden movements and keeping his head down. He barely even moved it threw Obi-Wan. Anakin was always moving - tapping on something, working on his arm or R2. The twins are kept in the medbay right next to them, to try to keep Anakin at ease. He could see the anxiety in his eyes when they wanted to separate them so Obi-Wan kept him close. 

They briefly passed Ahsoka on their way to the medbay and he could see the fear in her eyes. They hurriedly took the collar off of Anakin’s neck - one that had hung around his neck for around a year. He’s pale, paler than he’s ever been and the skin where the collar had been covering is even paper, Anakin’s fingernails were cut short - most likely so he wouldn’t claw and try to fight back. His hair was longer, and he looked haunted. 

Kix approached them hesitantly, his eyes lingering on a scar that had been revealed once they took off the force suppression collar. It was a scar on the side of his neck, like someone had tried to butcher him and failed.

_ (Most likely they stopped, let him bleed out to feel it,  _ his traitorous mind murmured)

Obi-Wan sat in a chair next to Anakin’s bed. Anakin’s eyes darted around the room. “It looks like the yarn has been there for quite awhile. The skin has grown around the yarn. We can numb it though so he won’t feel anything when we take it out.”

Obi-Wan nodded to Kix and turned his head to Anakin who was staring ahead not at Kix just at the wall. “Ani?” Obi-Wan murmured, hesitant to touch him. When Anakin doesn’t respond Obi-Wan nudged him a bit in the Force, and he turned to Obi-Wan. His eyes met Obi-Wan’s eyes a bit warily. “Kix is going to use a needle to numb the area around your mouth so we can take out the yarn okay, dear one?”

Anakin merely nodded, not showing any kind of reaction. His eyes went behind Obi-Wan where the twins laid in their bassinet. “You can see them after we get the yarn out.” 

Anakin nodded again and looked down at his hands. Kix picked up medical grade scissors, holding them up but Anakin shrunk back. He tried to curl up on himself. Kix paused and looked to Obi-Wan who had instinctively put a hand on the small of Anakin’s back when he moved back. Anakin looked towards Obi-Wan with narrowed eyes but allowed it. “He’s just going to cut it, then he’s going to have to take it out. He might have to reach into your mouth and take it out but I’ll hold your hand if that’s okay with you.” 

Anakin held out his hand and Obi-Wan took his hand off his back and clasped it. Kix leaned forward with the scissors with slow movements to not startle Anakin and started snipping the yarn. Kix grabbed a medical metal tin and reached up to pull the yarn out. Dried blood was on the yarn probably from when it had first been sewn in. The skin had grown around the yarn and Anakin made a soft hissing noise as Kix pulled the yarn out and put it in the metal tin. Once it was all out there was small holes under and above his lips. Anakin pursed his lips but didn’t say a word and Obi-Wan didn’t push. 

“I’m going to put bacta over the holes and then you’re all good,” Kix smiled and did just that. Anakin let go of his hand albeit a little reluctantly and went over to the twins’ bassinets. Kix urged him forward with a little gesture, “You’ll have to get him checked out at the Temple. A  _ full  _ check up. He looks malnourished - way too malnourished for having pushed out twins a couple months ago.” Kix said it in a soft murmur, his eyes going to look at Anakin over Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin and he looked beautiful. He didn’t care that he had just gone through hell and came back, he had a soft smile on his lips as he held the boy in his arms. His eyes sparkled slightly as he just rocked him. 

“Okay, you got it.” Obi-Wan said. He was nervous for Anakin to finally come  _ home.  _ He didn’t know what his reaction would be and how he would adapt. He had to be prepared for everything, and he had to talk to Ahsoka. 

“Also, congratulations.” Kix said, clasping Obi-Wan’s bicep before letting go and leaving the medical wing. Obi-Wan smiled softly before turning to Anakin and the twins. He walked over next to Anakin and stood in front of the girl’s bassinet. He went to hold her - this would be the first time he was holding his  _ daughter.  _

_ Leia and Luke,  _ a soft voice said in his head. It was the first thing Anakin had even said or communicated through the Force. As he supported his daughter’s head with a grin her eyes blinked open sluggishly. She had bright blue eyes like both her dads. He peeked at Anakin who rocked Luke gently, the corner of his lips tugged up. He could feel pain from Anakin from that minor action. He exhaled deeply before looking back at his,  _ their  _ children. They were finally where they belonged - with their parents. 

-

When they got to the Jedi Temple Anakin still hadn’t said anything - not even in the Force. He understood why he didn’t - couldn’t. Ahsoka was itching to see him and he asked Anakin if he would see Ahsoka but he just shook his head. Anakin wanted to be left alone with his checkup with Vokara Che. She gave Obi-Wan a tight nod and now Obi-Wan sat in his and Anakin’s quarters on the couch, looking at his two babies in two seperate bassinets. Earlier he had sat in on a Council Meeting, letting Anakin roam their old rooms alone. The Council had promised it wouldn’t run over long. 

“So he hasn’t said anything?” Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. 

“Not a word. All he did was tell me their names through the Force and nothing else.” Obi-Wan couldn’t blame him, they had no idea what Anakin had gone through. 

“We need to know what he knows Force knows what he knows-“

“We’re not going to push Skywalker,” Mace interrupted. It made Ki-Adi-Mundi hush. Mace and Anakin never particularly saw eye to eye, they were different, but it wasn’t a surprise that he said that. Mace wasn’t a bad person - he was a good person and an even better Jedi. 

“I agree, push Skywalker, we will not.” Yoda said, tapping his gammer stick against the floor of his chair, “Wait for him, we will.” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t bare to part with his children and Anakin could barely leave them. His eyes got frantic as he had to convince Anakin to go to the medical wing to get checked out. He had promised he wouldn’t leave the twins for a second and he didn’t. They looked so young and  _ so  _ tiny. In the Force they clumsily reached out to him, they were so young yet so powerful. They would be powerful Force users and even more powerful Jedi if they decided to be Jedi. 

The door opened and he saw Anakin with new bacta patches on where the yarn was. Vokara accompanied him and she gestured him forward. He nodded and Anakin was already sitting down on the couch next to him, their thighs brushing. It made his stomach flutter slightly. The slightest touch from his Omega after a year made his inner Alpha rumble in delight. He stood up and walked over to Vokara. “He has heavy scar tissue on his back - from lashes,” She murmured lowly, watching Anakin pick up Leia and his face broke out in a small smile. Leia’s hands clumsily reached out for his face, patting at his nose. He made a small laughing noise that he tried to contain by biting down at his lips but it made him hiss out in pain from the fresh wound. 

“You realize I can’t tell you everything, despite the fact that you are mated. Confidentiality and all of that, so just.. be patient, alright?” She put a hand on Obi-Wan’s arm in comfort. 

“I know,” He said, and he did know. Anakin could never talk again and act like it never happened and he would still be patient. She gave him a smile and left their quarters, leaving Anakin with Obi-Wan. On the other side of his and Ahsoka’s bond he could feel her stewing in anxiety and impatience. He could tell that she blamed herself for Anakin not wanting to see her.

Obi-Wan sighed and sat next to Anakin on the couch, he held Leia in his arms. He went to pick up Luke, who grabbed his arms with his small hands. Him and Anakin had talked about kids of course but they never thought it would happen. The war seemed everlasting and never ending. Anakin had mentioned to him in the middle of the night, their legs intertwined and Obi-Wan pressed up behind him, that he thought this war would never end, they could be old and grey and they’d still be fighting in the pointless war. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin sat next to each other, in silence just holding the twins. He thought about Ahsoka - and how she sat in her quarters alone. Anakin could tell apparently because his voice suddenly filled his head,  _ she can’t see me like this. She just can’t.  _

“I’m sure she wouldn’t care, she just misses you.” Obi-Wan said, turning his attention to Luke who was making small cooing noises. 

Anakin didn’t say anything to him, just bounced Leia on his lap with a distant look on his face. Obi-Wan decided to leave it at that. When he wanted to see Ahsoka he’d know where she was. 

-

It had been a couple of months since Anakin had came back - and he still hasn’t said much. He talked a little through the Force but mainly focused on the twins; putting them on their stomach, playing with them, and trying his best to teach them the Force. The Council has granted him a few months at the Temple - it was a miracle. It was a question of how long they would let him stay though; he was a General and needed on the battlefront. Ahsoka had although a little reluctantly stayed away. He felt bad for her, but Anakin still stayed away. While he was at the Temple he helped with the younglings. It made him excited to see Leia and Luke at their age. When he got back to their quarters the scent immediately hit his nose - Omega in heat. Master Che had told him at some point when Anakin felt safe in his surroundings and he adjusted to the change he’d go into heat. He was overdue for a heat after all. Obi-Wan kicked off his boots hazily. 

Heats didn’t necessarily mean sex. Of course people had sex during heats and Obi-Wan and Anakin had sex during his last heat (which was right before Anakin got captured, probably that’s when Leia and Luke were conceived) but he’d be there for Anakin in anyway he could - even if that meant Anakin didn’t want to be around him. Anakin didn’t have the need for physical touch like he used to, the Anakin before was greedy for it, and Obi-Wan would happily oblige him. This Anakin didn’t have that same need. Their thighs and hands would brush when they sat down together and sometimes Anakin would clasp his hand but they were about it. Anakin slept in his old quarters he’d sleep in as a Padawan. He usually slept in either Obi-Wan’s or his quarters in his room with Ahsoka but now he slept there. The twins’ bassinets were in Anakin’s room. He felt bad for Anakin being the first one to wake to their cries if they were hungry but when he suggested putting them in the living room he got this desperate and scared look in his eyes and he agreed. Anakin’s door was halfway open and he slowly opened it, the door creaking. Anakin sat on the bed, blankets at the bottom hugging his knees to his chest. He’s half naked and sweating, with baggy shorts on and that’s about it. Obi-Wan noticed the new scars that littered his body but he wasn’t concerned with that at the moment, Obi-Wan hesitantly rapped his knuckles against the open door to gather Anakin’s attention. His hazy blue eyes snapped to his and he whined, a low noise that had Obi-Wan walking forward to him. He paused when his knees hit the side of the bed, “Tell me what you need, dear one.”

He didn’t want to do anything that Anakin hadn’t consented to - he didn’t want to mess anything up.

_ Cuddles,  _ Anakin said through their bond, holding out his arms like he was a youngling demanding to be held. Obi-Wan smiled and made Anakin scoot over so he could tangle their legs together. Their chests were pressed together and Anakin buried his head against Obi-Wan’s throat, snuffling over his scent gland. Obi-Wan slowly carded his fingers through Anakin’s hair, and he relaxed into the feeling. He could smell his slick and he’d probably have to get Anakin to take a shower so he could fit waterproof sheets over the bed so he didn’t have to keep changing the sheets. Anakin didn’t say anything, just kept his nose buried against Obi-Wan’s scent gland. He kept carding his fingers through his hair and the twins didn’t stir once. It’s just a few moments later when Anakin fell to sleep. When Anakin woke the twins were up and Obi-Wan passed Leia to him. He knew Anakin would be even more protective over the twins in his heat - he would too if he was in rut. He had managed to sneak out of bed real quick to feed the twins - they had just gotten started on solid food. 

Anakin rocked Leia in his arms, just staring at her in wonder. The rest of Anakin’s heat passed similar to this - he held Anakin and took care of the twins. Anakin didn’t say much even through their bond but that was fine with Obi-Wan. His heat lasted around four days and on the fifth day Anakin smiled at him. It threw Obi-Wan a bit - Anakin would have half smiles (just the curving of his lips and they always looked forced) but this was a real smile. 

It’s just a few weeks later when Anakin nudged him in the Force and said through their bond, I  _ want to talk to Ahsoka.  _ Anakin sat at the table in their quarters, hands on a cup of caf. The cup was steaming and he gave Obi-Wan a look. 

It surprised Obi-Wan a bit. They had been back at the Temple going on for almost five months now. (Obi-Wan knew it was just around the corner when they’d get sent back to the front, it wasn’t even five months yet but that was a long time. Probably the longest anyone had taken off during the war.) “Okay.” Obi-Wan said. 

Obi-Wan talked to Ahsoka the next day and explained to her that Anakin wanted to talk to her. Her eyes lit up, and she was bouncing out of her skin he could tell. “He’s not the same, alright?” Obi-Wan said as he led her to their quarters with a hand on her back. “So just-“

“I know he’s different, Master.” She said, tilting her chin up to look at him, “Obviously he’s going to be different but - I’m just happy to see him.”

Obi-Wan opened the door to their quarters, and the door slid open. Anakin sat at the table, fingers drumming on the table. He had made caf for the two of them and his eyes darted to Ahsoka immediately. Obi-Wan knew Ahsoka just wanted to wrap her Master in her arms and hug him until he couldn’t breathe properly but she controlled herself. She walked over to Anakin and gave him a smile, sitting down across from him.

“I’m just - going to uhm, go.” Obi-Wan said, letting the door slide shut. He should probably do something productive or go to talk to Cody but he couldn’t help himself. He sat outside his own quarters, worried. It was stupid what was he worried about? All his worries disappeared however when he heard the soft sound of Ahsoka’s laugh. He could feel Anakin’s and Ahsoka’s happiness from their bonds - he knew everything would be alright. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really mention a lot of Anakin’s trauma bc it isn’t from Anakin’s pov and obi-wan doesn’t really know what happened to Anakin expect for the obvious. Also I hoped I wrote Anakin’s trauma well. Anakin isn’t healed by a long shot but I wanted to end it in kind of a hopeful note! I’m glad if you guys enjoyed and sorry if you didn’t!!


End file.
